


Lay Right Here

by soakyourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, voyeurism (mentioned only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm. So warm around him.</p>
<p>It's been hours and Liam hasn't stopped touching him, but he hasn't even come once and he doesn't know if he can take any more.</p>
<p><em>Want to see how many times I can make you come tonight?</em> he asked against Zayn's neck when they managed to get in their hotel room earlier that night. <em>Want to see if I can make you scream?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yes—fuck, yes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bed Peace by Jhene Aiko

Warm. So warm around him.

It's been hours and Liam hasn't stopped touching him, but he hasn't even come once and he doesn't know if he can take any more.

_Want to see how many times I can make you come tonight?_ he asked against Zayn's neck when they managed to get in their hotel room earlier that night. _Want to see if I can make you scream?_

_Yes—fuck, yes._

It's been hours and his cock's over sensitized from Liam's mouth and hands and _him_. Liam—so tight, so warm _—_ around him.

He pulls slowly up Zayn's shaft, leaving the head inside his mouth and sucking hard and _it's too, too much_. Zayn's hands push at him but Liam grabs them and pins them to the bed. He presses his tongue against the slit as it leaks precome and— _fuck, he can't, he can't but he's going to come._

Liam must feel it as well because he pulls off immediately. "y'alright, babe?" he murmurs, voice teasing but gentle, rubbing his thumb along the inside of Zayn's wrist. "too much?"

He bends and licks a stripe down him, moving lower to suck a bruise in the tender of his inner thighs. Zayn lets out a too loud moan at the sharp pain and feels himself blush because the lads are just in the other room and _fuck, it's too much but he wants more._ He lets out a quiet _no_ , _please,_ _just_ —but Liam hears him.

He moves up his body, releasing his hold on both wrists as he does, his skin touching every bare inch and Zayn feels him everywhere. He reaches Zayn's mouth and kisses him gently. "Color, babe?"

_Green,_ he thinks he says and Liam smiles against his lips.

"Good boy." he says and already Zayn's starting to feel lightheaded without even having come at all, but he wants more. He wants to be good.

Liam's hands travel down his torso and grips his hips. "Turn over now, darling. Want to see how loud I can make you. Want to see if the lads can even look you in the eyes tomorrow after hearing you beg so prettily."

Liam moves off of him as he flips on over to his stomach, his movements already a bit sluggish but he forces himself to concentrate. He wants to be good for Liam. He wants to be his good boy.

He gets up on his hands and knees when Liam asks him to. _Being such a good boy f'me,_ he feels Liam mouth against his shoulders and he shivers, his orgasm so close already and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to fight it off.

He can come just like that, he knows, without Liam even touching him, using just his words to push orgasm after orgasm out of him like he did the first time. Liam whispering sin right against his ear, never quite touching him like he wants.

Quiet little murmurs of _come for me, babe and I'll open you nice and slow on my cock, yeah?_ and _how do you think the lads would react if they saw you like this? Leaking for me? All spread out with your pretty, little cock on display. Would you like that, babe? Would you let them watch?_

He remembers coming so hard at that, that he blacked out and he wants that now—Liam's words and whispers in his ear, against his skin, burning him from the inside out—but he also wants to be touched like he knows he will be if he's good, so he pushes the feeling away. He can't come yet.

Liam moves behind him, hands firm around his hips, thumbs pressing down on the dimples of his back as he drapes himself over Zayn, pressing his lips to the back of his neck. "Are you ready to come, babe?" he whispers sweetly, grinding slowly against Zayn and he lets out a whimper because— _so close, he's so close_.

He nods as Liam continues moving against him, the head of his cock catching against Zayn's rim and he lets out a long, drawn-out moanthat Liam chuckles at.

"Stay still, yeah?" he says as he moves down Zayn's body so excruciatingly slow, sucking marks here and there that leave Zayn breathless and trembling. _So close, he's so close._

Liam settles behind Zayn, both hands now gripping the back of his thighs and he feels Liam's breath right against his taint. He clenches unconsciously when Liam blows cold air on him, letting out a groan when Liam brings one of his hands up to grope his cheek, pressing a dry thumb against his hole—still wet from earlier that day when Liam slipped a plug inside him, _keep it in, yeah? And don't come. I'll make it good for you, babe, don't worry_ —until it slips in to the first knuckle.

"So pretty," Liam says, as he drags his thumb out slowly—voice sweet as if complimenting art, instead of the way Zayn's hole clenches around nothing—and he'd probably laugh if he weren't so desperate for anything Liam's willing to give him. "could loosen you up with my tongue, make you come just like that. Is that what you want?"

_Yes—fuck, yes._

He thinks he says it out loud because Liam hums agreeably before bringing both hands down to the back of his knees and spreading them farther apart, Zayn's back arching to get closer to him.

Nothing happens for a while and he's so impatient that he's about to beg for it because _so close,_ but—

"Fuck..." he drags out, breathless and voice pitched high, when Liam licks a long stripe up his crack before lowering his mouth and pressing the flat of his tongue against his hole. "Leeyum,"

He feels Liam's smirk against his skin before he pulls back slightly and starts nibbling gently on the creases around the rim, giving him kitten licks at random intervals.

Liam loves eating Zayn out and it's not a secret to anyone, especially the boys, who've heard enough of Zayn's quiet pleas and breathy _ah—ah, fuck, Li_ ’s on the bus whenever they didn't have hotel nights and couldn't wait.

He's always so eager for it. Eager to tease and torture Zayn. Whispering obscenities in his ear during the day. C _an't wait to taste you, babe_ or _fuck—I want my tongue in you, want to hear you beg for it,_ and during one particularly brutal concert, _want to bend you in front of everyone here, so they know how pretty your voice is when you come with my name on your lips._

Liam's almost as desperate for it as Zayn is. Almost _._

He's brought back when he feels Liam's beard scratch at his skin, and he realizes suddenly why he'd insisted on not shaving all week. He knows how much Zayn loves the feeling of being sore from beard burn, and even through the haze of _god, fuck, so good,_ he feels his heart warm at the thought that Liam is always thinking of what he wants.

He feels the coarse hair rub against his taint when Liam goes back in and— _fuck, so good_ —there's no way he's not going to feel it tomorrow, he's sure of it—he knows without a doubt that Liam does too—and he pushes back against his face at the thought.

"Liam—fuck, babe—unnh, Li," he keens high in his throat when Liam starts to push his tongue inside. Liam's grip tightens as he moans loudly against his hole, the vibrations spreading heat throughout Zayn's body.

"Y'taste amazing," Liam says, moving his mouth down to his perineum and sucking at the sensitive skin there, making Zayn cry out loudly. "could eat you out for hours. Could do that right now if you want, babe."

Zayn shakes his head before he's conscious of it. "No, Li, please."

"No?" Liam asks as he moves lower, marking his thighs up as he nips at his skin. "What do you want, then?"

He moves back up and sucks a particularly hard bruise right below the crease of Zayn's arse that his arms buckle and he falls to his elbows with a sob. He mumbles out an answer, face pressed to the sheets underneath him.

"What's that, babe?" Liam says against his skin, voice teasing.

"Cock. Want your—want your cock," he manages when he lifts his head.

Liam gives his leg a comforting squeeze, letting out a pleased hum and a quiet _I'll give it to you, babe, don't worry,_ as he goes back to eating Zayn out.

Zayn gets progressively louder the deeper Liam's tongue gets and he knows how thin these hotel walls are. They've had their fair share of hearing Louis and Harry, even Niall, and he knows he's crossed the line between a-bit-too-loud and the-whole-floor-can-hear some time ago but he can't find it in himself to care. Tomorrow, maybe.

His face feels hot when he lets out a particularly loud _please_ , Liam's tongue pushing farther in. His hole feels so loose and wet with saliva, and the sounds he, and Liam's mouth and tongue are making sound so obscene in the otherwise silent room that he suddenly feels right on the edge.

Liam must feel him shaking, must know how close he is because he starts humming, the vibrations pushing Zayn closer as he continues to lick into Zayn, tongue becoming even more relentless.

He starts to bear down on it and Liam brings both hands up to his arse,  spreading his cheeks wider as he presses in further, Zayn letting out a choked sob. His beard is rough against his skin, and Zayn knows.

_He's going to come, he's going to come, he's going to—_

Liam's name is loud as it leaves his lips, and if he's had any before, he's got no doubt now that the lads know what they're doing. He hasn't stopped saying Liam's name, moaning it, voice quiet and pleading, and it sounds like a mantra to his own ears.

"Fuck," he hears Liam whisper almost reverently against the bottom of his spine. "babe. Zayn, that was amazing. You were amazing."

Zayn hums in agreement as he slowly starts to come down from his high, moving to take his legs out from under him when Liam's hand, warm on the back of his thighs, stop him. "Li, what—"

"Stay like this, yeah?" Liam says, the distinct sound of their bottle of lube opening loud in the quiet of the room. He hears the dull thud of it as Liam tosses it on the bed, trailing his now slick fingers up the back of Zayn's thigh, barely touching him and leaving goose bumps in their wake. "Want to stretch you out with my fingers, just like this."

Fingers prod at his taint and Zayn feels Liam's soft lips against his shoulder as he slips a finger in easily.

Zayn hisses at the oversensitivity but pushes back against it all the same. He loves this, loves Liam's fingers, thick, and long, and so teasing, so—"Fuck," he gasps when Liam presses hard against his prostate, moving far too quickly away after.

He feels teeth against his skin and he knows Liam's grinning, _smug arse_. He rolls his eyes and is about to say it out loud but Liam pulls his finger out, pushing two back in, and all the air is punched right out his lungs on a long moan.

_Y're doing so good, baby,_ is what he thinks Liam mumbles against his skin, kissing his way up Zayn's neck until he reaches his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

Zayn sucks in a breath because he knows what's coming.

Liam loves to do this when opening Zayn up on his fingers. He starts whispering in his ears and depending on the day, Zayn either comes twice in quick succession or Liam tortures him and keeps him right on the edge until he's literally crying and begging to be fucked.

He feels a third finger press against his hole and as it pushes in, stretching him out _too much, too much but so fucking good,_ he knows exactly what he's getting.

"Fucking tight, Z," Liam whispers in his ear as he scissors his fingers inside Zayn, making him groan out too loud. "my fingers barely fit 'n you. How're you s'pose t' take my cock?"

He pushes back against Liam's fingers when he pulls out slightly, and he feels so dirty grinding on his hand, a stream of wanton _please_ 's and _fuck_ 's coming out of his mouth that seem to only spur Liam on, fingers finding his prostrate and rubbing against it in every thrust back in.

A gasp leaves his lips when he feels a hand on his chest, trailing down to where he's leaking and he wants to cry— _so good, so fucking good—_ when he feels it wrap loosely around his cock.

Liam jerks him slowly, pumping in time with the thrust of his fingers and already it's too much but he feels Liam's breath against his ear and—

"What if I just flip you over and ride you instead? Would you like that, babe? Want me stretched out, warm and tight around your cock? Want to make me scream your name out when you fuck up in to me? I won't be as shy, I'll let the lads hear and maybe they'll want to watch. Maybe I'll even let them—"

"Liam, fuck—" he sobs, moan cutting off when he feels his load shoot out of him, coating Liam's fingers as his hand continue to pump his oversensitive cock. He cries out loudly when Liam doesn't stop, moving away from his tight grip only to push back against his fingers, moving them deeper into him.

He hangs his head between his shoulders as he comes down, trying to catch his breath, when he notices the dark stains on the duvet and he realizes he's crying. Liam must too because his hands slow down and he kisses the tattoo on the back of Zayn's neck gently before quietly asking, "alright, babe? Are you still on green or—"

"Green," Zayn croaks, and his body is overheated and he shouldn't want more, but he does. He's already come twice but he hasn't even softened and he knows that he wants this. Wants to feel sore with Liam's marks all over his body, subtle bruises that only those closest to them can see. "I swear, babe, it's green."

There's a short pause before he feels Liam's smile against his skin, sending shivers down his spine, and he whimpers when Liam starts fingering him faster, his other hand moving up the length of his torso, reaching his chest and rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making Zayn whine, before moving on to the other.

Liam keeps whispering in his ear and Zayn feels gone with it, another orgasm so close already, feeling almost painful with how much he wants it still, so soon after the last two.

"So good f'me, Zaynie," Liam says as he pinches a nipple hard, earning him a hiss of pain, before rolling the nub gently with his thumb in apology. "So fucking wet f'me. Come on then, come for me and I'll fuck you so slow after. Fuck you against my cock so hard you can taste it. Come on, babe. Let me feel how bad you want it."

Zayn chokes on a moan as he comes, hole tightening around Liam's fingers, skin tingling with the slow burn of his orgasm and the words Liam keeps murmuring against his skin. _So good—so perfect, Zayn,_ he says as he gently pulls his fingers out, Zayn whining at the loss. His legs give out and he falls flat on his face, Liam laughing softly at him as he helps him turn over on to his back.

Zayn blinks his eyes open and sees Liam stroking himself slowly, knelt down by his legs, watching him with hooded eyes, the warm brown of it much darker and much more heated.

It's the first time all night that Zayn's properly looked at him and he notices how hard Liam is between his legs, head throbbing red and leaking precome on to the sheets as he twists his hand on the way up, letting out a low groan that makes Zayn's softening cock twitch with interest.

"C'mere," he says softly, arms reaching out for Liam who smiles at him warmly before making his way over, placing himself in between Zayn's legs. "thought you were going to 'fuck me slow', babe?" he says teasingly, voice rough and fucked out.

Liam leans over him, elbows propped up right by Zayn's head as he tilts his head down and kisses him slowly, tongue pushing in past his lips. He grinds down against Zayn and nibbles on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before pulling away, smiling when Zayn makes a quiet noise of protest, moving down the length of his neck and laving kisses there.

"Y'sure?" he asks as he trails one hand down Zayn's body all the way to where he's wet with spit and lube. Liam feels at his puffy rim with his thumb and Zayn sighs in content as it slips back in.

Zayn nods, letting out a quiet moan when Liam stretches him out, lips marking his neck up while whispering quietly, _so fucking wet, want my cock in you._

_Yes—fuck, yes._

"Yeah, babe," he breathes out. "want it. Fill me up."

Liam growls low in his throat, biting down harshly on the skin of his collarbone and sucking hard as he pulls his thumb out, arms stretching out on the bed, looking for the bottle of lube. He finds it underneath the tangle of sheets, squeezing out a dollop of lube on one hand, stroking himself with it and pressing the head of his cock against Zayn's hole.

He leans forward and kisses him softly before pushing in, Zayn feeling himself stretch to accommodate Liam's girth. He's so big and thick, filling Zayn up, and— _fuck, so good_.

"Fuck," Liam grunts when he bottoms out. He pulls out slowly, until only the tip is inside before fucking back in to him quickly, making Zayn cry out.

_So good, it's so good, and fuck—but he wants more._

"Harder, Li," he murmurs against Liam's lips as he grinds himself down Liam's cock, letting out a whimper when the head grazes against his prostrate. "want to—yeah, fuck—want t' feel you in the morning."

Liam huffs against his face, but he's smiling playfully at him as he grabs Zayn's ankles, lifting them both over his shoulders. "Demanding little thing, aren't we?" he teases as he bends down and fucks slowly— _too slow, too slow—_ back into Zayn's tight heat.

"Fuck, yeah—" Zayn moans loudly, not even caring about the noise anymore, just Liam and—"faster, please—Li, god—faster,"

He feels Liam's hands cup his arse and he feels himself being hoisted up to rest on top of Liam's thighs as his thrusts speed up, the change in angle shifting his cock inside Zayn and— _jesus, right fucking there_ , he's sure he shouts.

"Baby, you feel so good," Liam moans when Zayn clenches around him on a particularly brutal thrust. "so fucking tight. So good, Z—y' so good. I want you to come again, yeah?"

He slows his thrusting, choosing to grind his cock in Zayn instead—like he knows he loves—slow and fucking torturous, _doing so well, darling,_ he mumbles against his skin and Zayn can't take it, it's too much and he's so close. He whines when Liam leans in even closer to him, folding him almost in half, stretching him out all the more, and whispering in his ear.

 "Come f'me, babe," he says as he grinds against Zayn's prostrate, cock throbbing and Zayn knows he's close too, and Zayn wants that. He wants to feel full of Liam, so he clenches tightly around him, relishing the broken off moans Liam lets out.

When he can catch his breath again, Liam starts pounding into Zayn, with a grumbled, _fucking tease—_ thrusts rough and relentless against where he's already so sensitive, and Zayn cries out loudly as he reaches out and grabs hold of Liam's biceps, nails digging in.

He feels the heat spread throughout his body and his back arches when Liam fucks up in to him just right and _fuck, he's—_

"Leeyum, please—" he stammers out as he starts coming, load almost clear as it shoots out of his pulsing slit, painting his and Liam's chest with his come.

Liam moans out, "that's it, baby—fuck," as Zayn tightens around him repeatedly, orgasm lasting so long that he honestly doesn't know if it'll ever stop.

He whimpers as Liam continues to thrust into him, feeling so sensitive and sore all over but wanting it still. Wanting Liam to mark him up. Liam's movement start to lose rhythm, and when Zayn whines quietly, _in me, come in me,_ Liam's hips stutter and he comes in him with a low groan.

Liam brings Zayn's legs down—he's going to feel the burn of that tomorrow, he knows—and moves his weight off of him without pulling out. He looks down at Zayn, smiling sleepily, and leans in. They kiss languorously for a while and when Liam pulls away, he combs his fingers through Zayn's sweaty fringe.

"I love you," he says quietly and Zayn feels warmth spread under his skin. "I really fucking love you."

Zayn lifts his head up and kisses him quickly before dropping back down on to the bed. "Love you too, Li,"

Liam grins at him and as he shifts his body down to give him another kiss, Zayn lets out a hiss. Liam winces and mumbles an apologetic, _too rough?_ as he pulls out slowly, before moving to lie next to Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head even as he feels how sore his body is. "definitely not," he says as he turns to his side so they're facing each other, "although, maybe no insane amount of orgasms for the next week or so, unless you want my body limp and fucked out every single day."

"Y'know," Liam says as he moves closer, draping his hand casually over Zayn's hip, "if you're trying to convince me to go easy on you, that is definitely not the way to do it."

Zayn chuckles softly at that, laugh trailing off into a whimper when Liam's hand moves around his waist and down to his arse, fingers dipping into his puffy hole, Liam's come dripping steadily out. He pushes back against Liam's hand and when he pulls his fingers out, Zayn lets out a whine before moving closer to Liam and throwing his leg over his hips.

"Definitely not," he repeats, reaching for Liam's hands and moving it back behind him.


End file.
